Our heart home
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o and Liosia were friends on Thundera and they were betrothed by the oracle at birth and the marry when they reunited as adults they aren't happy at first and then they remember their love and it grows and soon a little bundle of joy comes along. Rated M to be safe. Lion-o/oc
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o and Tygra were out on mission in the Feliner and they rescued an Thunderian lioness with brown hair. "My name is Liosia," she said.

"Liosia we used to play together it's me Lion-o," Lion-o said.

"It's good to see you again Lion-o," Liosia said.

"Yes it is a good thing because you too are betrothed," Tygra said.

"You mean?" Liosia asked.

"You two will be married," Tygra said.

"Tygra you have got to be kidding me she is childhood friend how can I marry her?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes Lion-o and I always played together true but I am unsure if we are suppose to marry," Liosia said.

"You are, the Thunderian oracle said you two were matched up by it at birth, so it must be down you two will go through the wedding ceremony when we get to third earth and then you two will be Lord and Lady of the Thundercats," Tygra said.

"I guess we have no choice," Liosia said.

"Yes we have to get use to the idea," Lion-o said.

Tygra told the other Thundercats Liosia was found and they would be ready for the wedding when they got to third earth. Soon as they got to third earth Lion-o and Liosia were married they tied the bonding ribbon into a bow and they kissed. Lion-o and Liosia were sure they felt something when they kissed. It seemed like it was wonderful but they couldn't put their finger on it.

They now shared a room and they were annoyed. They both kept to their own sides of the bed.

Lion-o went out the next morning he was so frustrated he kicked a nearby rock and Liosia was behind him. "Why are you following me?" Lion-o asked.

"I don't know why don't you get a life?" Liosia said.

They both started shouting. Then Hachiman came up he heard the fighting. "What is going on over here?" Hachiman asked.

Lion-o explained about Liosia and how the Thunderian oracle matched them together at birth. "It is said to know who you will fall in love with and marry and well the other Thundercats married us before we could fall in love I feel rushed and forced into this." Lion-o said.

"As do I," Liosia said. "But did feel something incredible when I kissed you at our wedding," she said.

"I did too but I don't know what to make of it," Lion-o said.

"Well ancients and oracles have a way of doing things and I have a feeling it will work out," Hachiman said.

"I sure hope so," Lion-o said.

"Me too," Liosia said.

Lion-o and Liosia decided to spend the day together. Well they caught up with each other and were happy to see each other and everything was alright in their lives.

They spent many days together and not much happened but there were feeling a little something as it turned to weeks finally after about five months after the wedding the remember the childhood affection they used to have for each other and how if bloomed the years apart and now how it was now. Here is how it happened.

Lion-o woke up with a high fever. Pumyra took his temperature when he didn't feel like getting out of bed. "You need to stay in bed medic's orders." Pumyra said.

"Tygra you will handle things until I am better," Lion-o said.

"Will do Lion-o," Tygra said.

Liosia stayed by Lion-o's side she brought him food and drinks. They even talked about things that didn't matter and until they talked about how they felt as children and how they felt apart.

They were happy now and once Lion-o was well they felt ready to show their love for each other. Lion-o and Liosia were perfectly happy right now. Then they heard knocking on the door. "Lion-o Panthro has somethings he wants to talk about with you!" Tygra said.

"Not now Tygra," Lion-o said and they kissed Liosia again.

"Lion-o Panthro says it's important," Tygra said.

"Well tell him Lion-o and I are alone right now and are wanting privacy!" Liosia said.

Tygra heard what Liosia said and figured what was going on. Boy was he shocked and embarrassed because if Liosia didn't say that he would've barged right in and saw. "Sorry, I will tell Panthro you two just want privacy." Tygra said leaving.

Panthro saw Tygra come in. "Where's Lion-o?" Panthro asked.

"He's with Liosia," Tygra said.

"Can't he come?" Panthro asked.

"He and Liosia want some alone time," Tygra said.

"Oh I see, this could mean soon there could be an heir to the lord of the Thundercats," Panthro said.

"Yes that may happen but we don't know when it will happen so we shouldn't push our luck." Tygra said.

"Well all we can hope is soon our lady of the Thundercats becomes pregnant," Panthro said.

"Yes we just have to hope," Tygra said.

"Hope for what?" Cheetara asked coming in.

"You see Lion-o and Liosia started to have special alone time today," Panthro said.

"I see," Cheetara said.

"I think an heir will soon be here," Panthro said.

"But I think it may take time and I am worried about them feeling pushed to have a baby so I hope it will happen soon but when Lion-o and Liosia are good and ready." Tygra said.

"It may happen soon it may not we just have to be patient," Cheetara said.

Soon Lion-o and Liosia were asleep and soon life would change in a big way. They were unaware that soon their would be the patter of little feet very soon nine months be exact.

Big whoa!

To be continued.


	2. Chapter2

chapter 2

Liosia wasn't feeling well she was throwing up she was feeling very sick. Lion-o woke up and heard Liosia. Lion-o went to check on her and saw her being sick. He moved her hair back and held it back. Liosia noticed and looked she saw a worried Lion-o. "You alright Liosia?" Lion-o asked.

"I don't know," Liosia said.

"I think you should see Pumyra," Lion-o asked.

"I'm not sure," Liosia said.

"I think you must," Lion-o said. "I am worried about you," he said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

Liosia was in bed and Lion-o had somethings to do. She was waiting for about an hour when Pumyra came in. "Hello Liosia let's take a look and see what's wrong," Pumyra said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

Pumyra examined Liosia and was ready to tell her the news. "Liosia, you're pregnant," Pumyra said.

"I'm pregnant?" Liosia asked.

"Yes you are, I know the symptoms and this diagnoser that Tygra made for me to give an instant diagnosis with a blood sample shows all the signs of pregnancy all the pregnancy hormones are there, so you are definitely pregnant," Pumyra said. "Should I tell Lion-o?" she asked.

"I want to tell him, and don't tell the other Thundercats I want Lion-o and I to do it," Liosia said.

"Okay," Pumyra said. "Lion-o should be home soon so you will be able to tell him when he gets home," she said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

"I will be back later with prenatal vitamins," Pumyra said.

"Thank you," Liosia said.

Lion-o came in after Pumyra left. "How did it go Liosia?" Lion-O asked.

"Great, I have some good news," Liosia said.

"You do?" Lion-o asked.

Liosia took Lion-o's hand and placed it on her belly. "Soon there will be one more Thunderian on Third earth," Liosia said.

"Really?" Lion-o asked. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes Pumyra said I was pregnant," Liosia said.

Lion-o picked up Liosia and spun her around laughing. He was so happy. "I love you so much," he said hugging her.

"I love you too," Liosia said and kissed him.

The other Thundercats were at dinner when Lion-o and Liosia came in. "Hey look who decided to join us is Liosia feeling up to join us In thought she wasn't feeling well," Bengali said.

"Well we have some news," Lion-o said. "Should I tell him or do you want to?" He asked Liosia.

"Tell us what?" Snarfer asked.

"We're going to have a baby!" Lion-o and Liosia said.

"Congratulations," all the Thundercats said.

There was a lot of baby talk at dinner.

Lion-O and Liosia went to bed happy that night. They were looking forward to meeting their baby.

"So do you want a boy or a girl but I bet it's a boy you want because every lord of the Thundercats has fathered a son," Liosia said.

"Actually I would like a girl," Lion-o said.

"Really why?" Liosia asked.

"Because I played with baby girl when I was a cub and I wanted a daughter ever since," Lion-o said.

"Then let's hope for a little girl," Liosia said.

"I hope it comes true," Lion-o said.

To be continued.


End file.
